I am going to speak now!
by Jocie hm lover
Summary: The day i found out that luke was going to marry selena, I had no idea what to do. Hurt could easily be seen in my eyes. I thought we had something. We DO have something. and i will show him that, even if i Embarrass myself. I love him, and NOBODY will get in my way, not even Selena.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Juliet walked outside and shut the door behind her. Today was the day where she starts a new life. A new life on Waffle island. She happily walked to waffle town, passing all the beuitiful senery. There were a lot of flowers everywhere… and trees.

' I never thought everything would be so' Juliet was immeditly interrupted by a short fat guy running towards her, mayor Hamilton. Juliet always thought he looked like a chicken running with no head. He gleefully walked up to her.

" hello Juliet! I was just going to see you!" Hamilton said with his matter of fact voice. "I just wanted to tell you to go to the Ganache mine area. I thought you may need a hammer and an axe." He said, pointing to where then district was.

Juliet looked behind her to where she had to go. She looked back at Hamilton and nodded." thank you. I'll go there right now." Juliet told the mayor. And with that, she turned on her heel and walked to the Ganache mine district.

' so far for my day of shopping.'


	2. Chapter 2

I walked onto the Ganachne mine district and looked around. Everything looked pretty interesting!

I walked down the tan road and stopped when I heard a loud bang from behind me. My curious side took charge and I decided to turned around. But when I did, I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was a man with rusty red spiky hair. He was super muscular. But the thing that made me scream, was that he was holding a hammer in MY direction. The red head looked at me in complete confusion. He looked at the hammer then looked at me, blushing as he put his hammer down.

" Oh… I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you if I did. I'm a blacksmith. Anyway, my name is Owen." He said while holding his hand out, expecting me to shake it.

I stared at Owen and raised an eye brow, shaking his hand.

I think I'm going crazy.

" my names Juliet I am also sorry I was just coming to say hello to everyone! Eh…"

I know there is a carpenters shop somewhere here. I just… cant find it.

Should I ask him? I don't care anymore.

" Owen, where is the carpenters?"

He didn't hesitate to give me the answer.

" It's right down there, it's a huge building made of woo-" He stopped talking when we heard a loud voice from behind us.

" Owen! Owen! I got the lumber! We can make that coop!" I turned around to find a boy with blue hair with a bandanna on. Running, no charging at us! My eyes widened.

I'm getting crazier!

Before he got to us, I jumped out of the way. Geesh… he's hyper all right. I watched as he collided into Owen, who jumped back with immense force.

" What the hell Luke!? It's a coop!" Owen said practically yelling.

" exactly! Who knew something so small could be so big! This is great!" Luke said adjusting his bandanna. They both were chatting while I just stood there. Awkward much? I was just about to leave when Luke turned towards me.

" Are you Juliet? I'm Luke!" I turned around to face him. I looked at him and sighed.

" Yeah I'm Juliet. And hi Luke." I made eye contact but suddenly blushed. He was pretty cute. He had blue hair. His teeth were super white. He wore a red vest with pants that were kind of dirt and boots.

' is every guy here supposed to be that cute? It's almost as if this is a parallel universe, back at home no boy was as cute as Luke. Or Owen. Or even as nice.' I thought. My mind took over as I got lost in thought. I must've been there for a long time though cause Luke snapped his fingers really close to my face, awaking me from my daze.

" AAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled in surprise. It's the worse when people snap you out of something you were in the middle of.

I stared at Luke and Owen who were laughing hard. My face burned red.

' I have to get out of here.' I thought as I looked at my watch.

" uh… t-thanks but I have to g-go. Thank you though." And with that I turned on my heel and left. My face still burning red.

**Hi everyone. Thank you for reading my story! I've been trying to work on it but I have been busy! Anyway, please review and I am glad to accept constructive critism. Thanks!**


End file.
